Summer at the Potters
by SSA James
Summary: Lily and Severus spend the summer after their fourth year with Mr. James Potter and company. JamesxLily SiriusxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples. Okay, let's get a few things straight here. James has a twin sister, Violet; she was killed by the Dark Lord a few days before Lily and James. This is set in the marauders' 4th year (1975), so Lily and Severus are still friends. Severus can get into the Gryffindor common room because I made it that way (sorry, no better explanation). Okay, is that good for you? Reviews would be awesome._

**-Lily- **

"Hey, Evans!" The ever annoying Potter called to me. I wonder if he'd ever realize I had absolutely no interest in him because he was an arrogant little -excuse my language- twat.

"What do you want, Potter?" I shot. I was tired and I didn't feel like having him ask me out yet again.

"Is a hug out of the question?" He said, spreading his arms. I was about to answer, when Violet Potter jumped onto the couch I was on, standing on it.

"How bout a kiss?" Violet kissed her brother's forehead before she sat next to me. I laughed out loud as Potter looked peeved.

"Not cool, Vi." He said before turning to sit with the marauders at the other end of the common room.

"Have I mentioned that you're my best friend ever?" I said setting my book down. She gave me a dazzling smile.

Violet was a female version of James, aside from the glasses. She had long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. And a body to kill for, James often threatened to kill any guy that thought of, fantasized about, or touched his sister (It was kind of sweet, in a weird way). So, needless to say, Violet never had a date. She was also the only girl Keeper (or Quidditch player) that Hogwarts had. It was amazing that, while Violet and James acted alike in most aspects, I had imediatly taken to Violet and hadn't even given James a second thought.

My other best friend, Severus Snape, plopped onto an overstuffed arm chair near us.

"Hey, Sev." Violet and I said in unison.

"Hello." He said, slumping into his chair, with the sullen look that always graced his face.

"What's up, buttercup?" Violet asked. Severus curled his lip into a smile.

"Quidditch players." He answered smartly, earning a pillow in the face from Violet.

"Only a week left of school," Violet said, excitedly, clapping her hands. "Ready for summer?"

Me and Severus scoffed. Neither of us wanted to leave the comfort of Hogwarts. It gave him an escape from his parent's, while it got me away from my rotten sister and her putrid boyfriend, "Vernie".

"I'd rather stay here. Petunia brings her friends around and they have 'who's better' arguments." I said, rolling my eyes, "I'd rather deal with one of McGonagall's essays than listen to that."

"You don't have to," Violet said, smiling. Severus and I looked at her, interested, "I asked my mum and dad. You and Sev can stay at my house this summer."

I gave a loud laugh, "My god, Violet, do you know who lives at your house?"

"Your brother." Severus said, nodding his head to the gathering of Marauders in the corner.

"Yeah, he does. I tried to get mum to put him in the shed, but she wouldn't have it." Violet joked.

"You're parents would let me stay?" Severus asked, actually thinking the offer over. I knew he'd deal with Potter and his gang over the summer if it meant not dealing with his father.

"Well, yeah. They've listened to enough of James' stories to know you would try anything."

"Don't the Marauders stay at your house every summer?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said, as if that were a selling point on the subject. "That's why I need you two there. I cannot handle another game of 'Steal Violet's Bra and Wear it Around the House', by myself." Severus blushed at the word 'bra'. He was such a baby.

"I don't know, Vi." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." She begged.

"I'll only go if Sev does. It's a good way to get away from Tuney." I said, giving up. Sev sighed.

"Sure. I'll go." Severus held up his hands in defeat.

"Since I love you guys so much, Who wants to see me bug and/or scare the dementors out of my brother?" Severus and I raised our hands.

**-James-**

"How bout a kiss?" My sister said, before planting one right on my forehead.

"Not cool, Vi." I gave up and turned to where my friends were sitting.

"Better luck next time, Prongs." Moony said. Padfoot was glaring at Lily, my sister, and the newly seated Snivellus.

"You get rid of every other guy around your sister, yet, you don't get rid of Snivellus." Padfoot complained.

"Eh, he's not going to try anything." I put my feet on the table and leaned back in my chair. "Plus, we torture him on a daily basis. And having to deal with Violet's chatter is painful enough."

"How does an ugly little git like him, get to hang around with the hottest girls in the school?" Padfoot thought aloud.

"I think you mean, the hottest girl in the school and Prongs' baby sister." I corrected. I had always thought that Padfoot liked my sister.

"Mate, I hate to break this to you, but, your sister is A) is, by far, as hot as Evans, and B) is your twin, meaning the same age."

"I'm older by an hour." I whined. Padfoot straightened up and I turned to see Violet walking over.

"Hi, guys." She gave a small wave to Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot as she sat down.

"What do you want, Violet?" I asked, irritably.

"Mum said I could invite friends over for the summer." My day immediately brightened. Lily was Violet's friend, that meant:

"Lily's staying at our house for the summer?"

"Yeah, so is Severus." I dropped my chair.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Mum would not let you have a boy stay for the summer."

"Oh yes, because I'm so safe with your friends at the house."

"Yeah, you are. We treat you like our own sibling." Moony defended. If anyone was as protective towards Violet as me (as in a brotherly way), it was him. Just yesterday, he pushed a Ravenclaw boy into the toilet for making a comment on Violet's legs.

"Sure you do." Violet said, sarcastically.

"Well, we're better than that bastard." Padfoot growled, "The boy's never been touched by a female, he's going to try to get some." Padfoot almost yelled; we were lucky the common room was completely empty besides Lily and said Bastard.

"Oh, he doesn't need to try." Violet said in a seductive tone (something I never want to hear from her again).

"What?" Moony, Padfoot, and I said together. Wormtail was watching us like some muggle sport, his head whipping back and forth between speakers.

"I said, he doesn't need to try. It's not like we haven't shacked up before." My eyes widened, Padfoot and Moony looked sick at the thought. She continued, "Yep, James, I was deflowered by a Slytherin. Aren't you proud? It was fun, too. I'm surprised you didn't hear us. He rode me so hard."

I was so not hearing this. I stood up so fast that my chair flung backwards. Padfoot and Moony stood and followed me to where Lily and the shit ball were sitting. Snape looked like he was holding something back. I was _thisclose _to jumping on the git and beating him to death, magic-less.

Violet stood between me and her friend.

"WAIT!" She yelled.

"For what?" I snapped.

"You wouldn't kill the father of your nephew would you?" She said, clutching her stomach.

I could feel my throat close and I could almost hear Padfoot and Moony's jaws hit the floor. That's when Violet, Snape, and Lily laughed hysterically.

"I-I –can't –believe –you fell – for that!" Lily rolled on the floor, shaking with laughter. Violet calmed down a bit.

"Relax, twin brother, Sev did nothing." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "So don't get you're knickers in a twist. That goes for all of you." Violet gave my friends pointed glances.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when Snivily actually 'deflowers' you." Sirius mumbled.

"Hey, I'm more worried about Lily and my darling brother, here."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lily-**

I hate cars. I do, I really do. Especially when, in that car, there is a group of hormone ridden guys, a boy that they pick on, and two girls to show off in front of.

"Snivellus, you really have to want it." Potter held Severus' potions book above his head. The back of the Potters' car was big, but not big enough to get away from Potter.

Severus gave Violet a hopeless glance. She nodded.

"James Godric Potter, if you don't give Severus his book back right now, I swear that I will shag Sirius."

"Like Sirius would ever shag you." Potter dropped the book anyway, just in case.

"Speak for yourself, mate." Sirius winked at Violet. To my utter disgust, she grinned.

"Hey, you," Potter pointed at Sirius, "Stop winking at my sister. You," Violet. "Stop seducing my friends, the last thing I need is to be an uncle by 16." Violet rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop seducing your friends, if you stop bugging mine. I had to beg them to come here, the last thing I need is to be alone with you guys all summer, again."

"Well, I understand inviting Evans, but why the hell would you invite Snivellus?"

"Sorry, I don't think I know anyone named Snivellus." She looked over at me. "Do you, Lily?" I tried to keep a straight face as I shook my head.

"Fine, Severus." Violet wrapped her arms around Severus.

"Because I love to hang out with him. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I can't."

"How are we related?" Potter asked.

"We're not; mum and dad picked you up from a hag. That's why you're so ugly." Violet said, immaturely.

"You're the ugly one." Potter shot back, sounding just as childish.

"I quite disagree." Sirius defended. I laughed.

"Potter Manor, Sirs and Misses." The driver opened the car door to reveal a huge mansion like place. Those of us not used to the size of the house (aka Severus and I) ogled it.

"It's just you guys and your parents here?" I asked.

"Basically just James and I; Mum and Dad are always gone. I haven't seen then since, oh when was it, James?"

"July of last year, maybe." James answered, walking towards the house, flanked by the Marauder's.

**~0~0~0~**

"You're trying to kill me." I said sitting on my bed in Violet's room. "Do you want your best friend dead?"

"Eh, I always have Sev." Severus grinned a bit. Violet tossed me the swimsuit. "Now, put it on or I will kill you."

"I really don't feel like being raped by Potter this summer, thanks." There was no way in hell that I was going to the Potters' indoor swimming pool, with Potter still alive at least, half naked.

"Come on, Lily. It'll be fun." Severus provided.

"Plus, I'll be out there in a suit, too." Violet said gesturing to the cloth on her bed.

"What's your point?"

"Well, there is no way that James will let his friends go out there when I'm dressed like that, and James doesn't go anywhere without his Marauders." Violet explained.

"Ugh, Fine. But, if I end up with a little Potter baby, it's on you." Violet smiled widely.

**-James-**

The Marauders sat around my room, looking bored.

"What should we do?" Padfoot asked.

"Beats me." Moony was throwing a ball back and forth with Wormtail, who always dropped it. I heard a laugh outside my window, followed by a splash.

Obviously, Violet decided to torture Lily and drag her into the pool. I argued with myself in my head. I could let my friends see my sister wet and half naked (Ew, mental picture), and have the chance to see Lily in a swimsuit.

Or have my friends not see my sister looking so indecent, and always wonder what Lily looks like under her robes.

"What are you thinking about Prongs?" Padfoot asked. God damn best friends.

"Nothing." I lied, still debating.

"You're thinking about something." Padfoot prodded. Ugh, To Hell with it.

"Come on, boys, we're going to the pool."

**~0~**

New rule, Snape must always have a shirt on. Always. No one should have to see that skinny kid in nothing, but swimming trunks.

And he really shouldn't be rubbing against my wet sister and future wife.

When we got down to the pool, they didn't see us at first. They were playing some game and Lily and Violet were trying to get the ball from Snape. They were all laughing hysterically.

"Lucky bastard." Padfoot whispered. I could not handle my sister jumping up and down, rubbing against a shirtless Snape (Or Padfoot and Wormtail ogling her and Lily) any longer.

I jumped in and, just too piss off Violet, I threw her over my shoulder. Of course, she yelled at me. I put her on the edge of the pool.

"Where are your clothes, young lady?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Sirius?" She wiggled her eyebrow. Man, we are twins.

"You sicken me."

"If that sickens you, you should hear all the stuff I've done with Lucius." I prayed to god that she was kidding.

Padfoot had jumped in without my noticing; he put his arm around Violet.

"Now, now, love, why would you tell your brother, when you could show me?" Violet giggled. When does she ever giggle? Now, apparently.

I shot death glares at my best friend. He pulled his arm away, hands up in an "I-did-nothing" gesture. Violet turned around and gave me an angry look.

"What?" I said, innocently.

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"Am not."

"You don't let me have any fun." She said, sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking water at me.

"You can have fun. Just not with my mates. Mainly, Padfoot." I said defensively, even though she was right.

"Yeah, right. You threaten any guy that comes with 3 feet of me."

"So? You're my sister."

"I would kind of like a date sometime soon. And I can have fun with Sirius if I want to, because it sure seems like _he_ wants to."

"Uh, no you can't. The boy's an animal. He'll get what he wants and then leave. He can do that with other girls all he bloody wants, but not with you."

"So he's shacked up with other girls?" Violet asked, curiously, avoiding all other things I'd said.

"No, but he uses girls. But, that's not the point, Violet." She jumped into the water.

"Points are for quills, Jamesy." She said, lazily. "And I'm a big girl. I can watch out for myself."

**-Lily-**

As I watched Potter argue with Violet, I couldn't help notice how sweet he was. He was protective his sister. I had seen it dozens of times. When he would hex a boy in the hallway if he even glanced at Violet. Or even resort to muggle violence. James cared for his sister, a lot.

Whoa, did I just call him James? He is Potter. Always will be.

"God, Lily, you're so lucky you don't have a brother." Violet complained, swimming near me.

"I don't know about thaHHHHH" I screamed as something lifted me out of the water. I looked down to see that I was on Potter's shoulders.

"Ugh, Potter!" I growled. He rubbed my leg.

"Soft." He looked up at me.

"POTTER!" I yelled, smacking his forehead.

"Ow. That's not nice, Evans." He said. There was a laugh. I looked over to see Sirius lifting Violet onto his shoulders.

"Padfoot-" Potter started warningly.

"Don't worry, Prongs. I'm not hurting you're sister."

"That's right, because I have her." Remus was defiantly my favorite Marauder. He pulled Violet off Sirius' shoulders and put her on his own. She just laughed again, ruffling Remus' hair.

"Not fair, Moony." Sirius complained.

"That's where you're wrong, it's completely fair." Remus laughed.

For the next hour, the boys (all except Peter) tried to get me and Violet onto their shoulders. I was shocked that Severus could lift us. It seemed to me that, for Potter, the point of the game was to keep Violet away from Sirius, and, much to my distaste, keeping me with him.

"Anyone hungry?" Violet finally asked, sitting on the pool steps.

**-James-**

As we were pigging out on food that Violet had found around our kitchen, I tried to get closer to Lily. But it seemed that every time I did, she would scoot closer to Snape, until the point where she was almost in his lap.

We sat around the table, looking bored when Sirius finally said,

"Let's play a game."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I've got one." We all looked to Violet. "Truth or Dare."


	3. Chapter 3

**-James-**

"Okay, we need rules, though." I said as we walked into the living room.

"Oh, now Potter is big on the rules." Lily mocked.

"I am when the game involves my little sister and horny best friend."

"James, we're twins. I'm not your little sister." Violet protested, but I ignored her.

"Okay, rule one, Padfoot is not allowed to touch Violet." Moony raised his hand.

"I second that."

"Not a fair rule, mate. Someone else should make the rules." Padfoot objected.

"Fine, fine. Violet, you make the rules."

"Alright then," She said, putting a finger to her chin, thinking. "Rule one, if you pick dare, you can't say no, unless it's endangering your life." Violet shot Lily a pointed glance. "Or if three people besides you object. Rule two, no incest." Padfoot, Wormtail, and I looked confused. Violet sighed.

"It means no nasty stuff between James and me." I defiantly agreed to that. "Rule three, if someone dares someone else to do something, and it involves you, you have to do it. Rule four, nothing too disgusting."

"Ah, but we finally have Snivily to play with." I said, faking disappointment. The Marauders laughed, but stopped when Violet and Lily made identical McGonagall faces.

"Okay, Remus, you first."

"Um, Okay. James, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare, of course." He smiled a very mischievous smile that I had never seen on him.

"I dare you to kiss Lily. And I mean actual lip contact." Have I mentioned how much I love Moony? That bloke needs a big hug, a medal, maybe. Lily's mouth popped open. She looked to Snape and Violet for help.

"We object." They said together.

"Haha, that's only two! You're screwed, love." Padfoot gloated.

"Fine." She growled.

"Three seconds." Moony held up three fingers.

"You are so dead, Remus Lupin." Lily turned to me. "Let's get this over with." She pressed her lips to mine. I could hear the others counting.

"One." I pulled Lily closer to me.

"Two." I was actually afraid that Lily would kill me.

"Three." I was surprised when she didn't pull back.

"Four?"

"Um, Lily. You can stop now." Snape said loudly. Lily finally pulled away.

"What? Oh, yeah, right."

**-Lily-**

How could I like kissing that prat?

I did not enjoy kissing James effing Potter. I just liked- what? My lips pressing against his, the closeness of his body? Gah, this summer was going to kill me.

"Okay, Severus, your turn." Remus said as though he didn't just make me kiss the annoyance known as Potter.

"Uh, Black." Severus said.

"Dare." Sirius said without a second thought.

I suddenly had an idea. I whispered my plan into Severus' ear and he smiled broadly.

"I dare you to snog Lupin." Violet, Severus, and I laughed loudly.

"What? No!" Sirius and Remus said together. Poor, Peter. He looked ready to pass out.

"You have to." Violet said, through her laughter.

"But, there both guys!" Ja- _gah_, Potter provided, stupidly.

"Yes, Potter, I'm aware of that." Severus said, crossing his arms. I held up three fingers.

"Three seconds, Remus."

"Not nice." Remus whined.

"Come on, get to kissing." Severus said.

"Fine, but tell anyone that we did this, and I swear that I'll hex you into next year." Violet, Severus, and I burst into laughter again when Sirius crushed his lips to Remus'. Potter was utterly disturbed. Peter looked as though someone told him that Hagrid had become Minister of Magic.

After three seconds, Sirius and Remus pushed away from each other roughly and began sputtering.

"Ugh, I can taste Moony." Sirius whined, licking his sleeve.

"Like you taste any better." Remus looked more disgusted than ever.

"Okay, Potter your turn." Severus said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said, picking the safer option.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked.

"That's not a truth question." I protested.

"I know, I was just asking." I glared at him and he took the hint. "Fine, are you a virgin?" I felt my face turn crimson in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I am." Just to switch the spotlight from myself, I added, "Are you?" I heard a bark of laughter that could have only come from Sirius.

"'Course he is. James is saving himself for you. Ouch!" James threw his shoe at Sirius, hitting him in the head.

"One more word and I'll rip your tail off." As though he had accidentally said something wrong, James blushed. All the Marauders looked almost worried, so did Violet. Until she smiled and laughed a little. She leaned over to me.

"Tail is sort of a word for them referencing to certain parts of their anatomy." I laughed loudly.

"You guys are some sort of strange."

-James-

I silently thanked my sister. She had known about us being animagus (And Moony being a werewolf) since the first week we tried it.

Wormtail had been stuck in rat form, and we very well couldn't take him to Madame Pomfrey. Violet, being someone we trusted, was asked to help.

"Wormtail." I gestured for him to go.

"Erm, Violet, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Padfoot pulled him over and whispered something to him.

"Go into the closet with Padfoot?" Wormtail said, uncertainly.

"PADFOOT!" I yelled.

"Hey, mate, I've got to get the taste of Moony out somehow." He pulled the closet door shut behind the two of them.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then we heard a growl (Most likely Padfoot) and a moan.

"What is he doing to her?" Wormtail asked, stupidly. We all ignored him and listened intently. There was a loud banging noise and Violet yelled, "Oh, SIRIUS!" I could feel my eye twitching. A crash brought me out of my trance like state. I jumped up and threw open the door. Violet and Padfoot were both on the floor snickering evilly.

"You need to calm down, mate."

The game passed quickly after that. After a while of playing, Lily stood up and yawned.

"I'm spent." Violet and Snape stood up beside her.

"Night, guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**-James-**

"What do you reckon they're doing up there?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Uh, my guess is sleeping, Prongs." Padfoot said, sarcastically.

"I don't think so. I heard laughing. And the light was on."

"Prongs, lighten the fuck up. You're ruining my summer already."

"I will not lighten up when there is a guy in my sister's room; especially when Lily is with her." Padfoot sighed.

"James Godric Potter," Picking up Violet's way of addressing me, "Severus Snape is in your sister's room. So don't act like she's up there alone with me." As an afterthought he added, "Unless you'd like me to change that." He snickered and Moony glared. But that actually wasn't that bad of an idea.

"That's it! You have to go into Vi's room." I exclaimed.

"Oh dear god, Prongs has lost his mind." Moony gave me an odd look.

"No, I haven't, Moony. Padfoot just goes up there in dog form, and Vi will let him in. Lily doesn't know about us. It's brilliant." I explained.

"Why do I have to go?" Padfoot asked.

"Well, Lily would freak out if there was a rat or a stag in the room, you're easier for Violet to explain, and she likes you so she won't send you out."

"If I go in there and see Snape naked, you're all paying for my funeral."

**-Sirius-**

Prongs was lucky I didn't blast his nuts off. I didn't want to go into Violet's room. I was embarrassed around her enough as it is already, I don't need the added stress of her seeing me with a tail and fur.

I reached the door that read "Violet's room, Stay out if you don't want to be hexed." I slowly morphed into a fluffy black dog. I reached up and scratched on the door, barking lightly.

The door opened and I padded in.

May I repeat, _Lucky Bastard_. Snape was sitting between the shorts-and-tank-top clad girls on one of the beds, reading (cough_nerds_cough). I have to enforce Prongs' Snape and shirt rule.

"I didn't know that you guys had a dog." Lily said; a hint of worry in her tone.

"We don't. It's a stray that James let's in sometimes. He's completely harmless. We call him Snuffles." Violet lied smoothly. That girl was defiantly related to Prongs.

"Oh, okay." Lily looked uneasily at me. Violet jumped off the bed and walked over to me. She knelt down, scratched behind my ear. Pulling her face closer to me, she whispered,

"James is so dead. And you're lucky you're cute." I licked her cheek and barked happily. Violet giggled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Ew, Violet!" Lily shrieked.

"Calm down, Lily bug, he's fine." Violet sat on her own bed and patted the spot next to her. "Up, boy." I jumped up and rested my head in her lap, as she continued petting my head.

"Anyways," Snape started, "How do think O.W.L's are going to be?" Leave it to Snape to ask about school.

"Ah, Sev, those aren't for a while. How about we taunt Lily?" Violet made kissy face at the redheaded girl, who in turn, threw a pillow at her.

"No, Violet, that's not funny." Lily wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Of course it is, just not to you."

"I think that dog likes you." Lily pointed out, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I think I'd like to know what happened with that kiss." Snape said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You looked like you liked it." Violet said. I barked softly in agreement. Lily gave me a look.

"Oh, hush, dog. You don't even know what we're talking about."

"Talking to dogs, the first sign of insanity." Violet giggled, "But quit avoiding it Lily. Just admit, you like my brother." Snape and Lily looked shocked that she put it so boldly.

"I do not like James." Snape and I looked at her like she grew another head, but Violet just looked smug. "What?" Lily asked.

"Y-you called him James." Snape shifted away from her as if whatever she had was contagious.

"Erm," She blushed lightly.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Violet belted out. Lily pursed her lips in a very McGonagall like fashion, before throwing another pillow. I yelped loudly. Feeling embarrassed, I jumped to the floor and walked towards the door.

"Snuffles!" I turned my head back to Violet, "Tell James to bugger off." She said, earning her a strange look from Lily. I barked softly as an answer, walking out the door.

**-James-**

We sat in my room playing wizards' chess, when Padfoot came back.

"What were they doing?" I asked.

"Snape was making sweet love to your sister while Lily watched." I could feel my eye twitching; twice in one night was not good.

"What?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Take a joke, mate. Merlin, you all must have poles up your ass or something." He lazily flung himself into a chair. "That kid is lucky though."

"Why, because I haven't hexed his balls off?" I asked.

"No, because every time I see him with those girls, they're rubbing against him all half naked and stuff."

"Why were they half naked?" Moony asked for me.

"Relax, Mr. Grumpy pants, they were in their pajamas." Padfoot smiled at the thought. I threw my rook at him.

"Stop fantasizing about half naked Lily." I scolded.

"Fine, I won't." He closed his eyes, a few seconds later, he growled, "Ahhhhhhh, Violet." Moony punched his arm.

"You're disgusting." Moony said, shaking his head.

"You're the one that was face deep in some girl's skirt."

"PADFOOT!" Moony said, eyes wide and warning.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" I asked, not wanting to be the only one not knowing.

Moony covered his bright red face as Padfoot took a dramatic breath, like he always did before telling something dirty.

"After the New Years party, when everyone was bust ass drunk on firewhiskey," Padfoot told.

Moony was muttering something about him being stupid and not knowing what he had been doing that night.

"Anyways," Padfoot said, mock glaring at Moony for interrupting, "I went up to the dorm to find our missing friend, and what do I stumble upon?"

"What?" Wormtail asked.

"Moony, in his bed, eating out some girl. They didn't even see me; I just left." Moony was now to the point of shaking his head and covering his ears. "Awh, don't be ashamed," Padfoot said, patting our friend on the back, "She seemed to be enjoying herself."

I looked blankly at Padfoot. If Moony wasn't in in such a distressed state, I wouldn't have believed him.

"Eating out?" Wormtail asked, stupidly, but no one paid him mind.

"Who was the girl?" I asked, smirking.

Moony shot his head up, "No one!" He answered loudly as Padfoot shrugged.

"Damn Moony." I muttered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Honestly," Padfoot said, "Up until I found you two, I was operating under the impression that you liked dick."

"Why wasn't I informed of this right away?" I asked.

"Moony wouldn't let me tell. You shoulda seen him when I told him I caught them." Padfoot said, laughing, "'Bout pissed himself, asking if I'd seen who it was and why I didn't stop 'em."

"Jeez, Moon, was she really that hideous?" I laughed.

"From what I saw," Padfoot provided, "She was pretty hot."

"Just drop it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**-Lily-**

I woke on Violet's bed, with my head on Severus' stomach. We must have fallen asleep reading the stupid wizard fairy tales that Violet had pulled out. Violet was sleeping against Severus' shoulder and his head hung over her's.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 10:36 am. No respectable teenager was up at this hour.

Except for the fact that I had to pee. I figured it was safe to go into the bathroom in my shorts and tank top.

Wrong, Evans, wrong.

I walked out the bathroom door and ran smack into Sirius.

"Looking good, Evans." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I wish I could say the same." Sirius fake gasped.

"I am hurt, Evans."

"Why? Because you didn't see Violet out here?" His smirk dropped. I added, "She's still in bed with Severus." He got the same look that James did.

"Not funny, not funny at all."

"Oh, does ickle Sirius fancy Violet." I teased in a baby like voice.

"NO! Of course not, she's my best mate's sister." I was surprised he denied it, considering he made so many sexual jokes towards her.

"Merlin, calm down, Sirius. Don't get your knickers in a bind." He mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"Someone's cranky." Violet and Severus walked out of the bedroom.

"That someone would be your brother. The boy hasn't shut up since he woke up."

"James is always cranky, he's just good at hiding it."

"James is right here." James said walking down the hall. I tried to cover myself. And that worked as well as nailing Jell-o to a wall.

"Whoa. Nice shorts, Evans."

"Bite me, Potter."

"Where and when?"

"You are disgusting." I spat.

"No, he just needs a good shag." Sirius joked, earning an elbow in the ribs. "Ow, only kidding, mate."

**-James-**

Stupid Padfoot. Stupid Violet and her skimpy clothing. Stupid Snape and his shirtlessness. Had he not heard my rule?

Wow, I was starting to get the whole "James is cranky thing."

**-0-0-0-**

We decided to go to the park that night. I know, childish. But, it seemed like a fun thing to do. We were walking because it was, as Violet put it, "a waste to drive".

Violet, though, didn't even walk. She was carried on Padfoot's back, much to my distaste. I tried my best to ignore them.

Lily was walking a few feet ahead of me, her hips swaying. Watching her was probably creepy, but I didn't think too much about it.

"So, Evans, are you in love with me yet?" I asked as we arrived at the park.

"Oh, of course, Potter. I'm just falling over myself in infatuation." Lily said, sarcastically.

"Oy! James, quit being a prat!" Violet yelled from the swings.

**-Lily-**

Me, Violet, and Severus left the Marauders at the park to go to one of the muggle stores down the street for something to drink.

"Come on, Lils. The gits are waiting." Violet said. She was holding my hand and Severus', standing between us. I was slowing down because my shoe was untied.

"Just go back, I'll catch up."

"You sure, Lily?" Severus asked.

"It's three seconds from here, Sev, I'll be fine." I said, bending down to tie my shoe. They walked ahead.

They had just turned out of sight when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Appears to be a fit bird we got here, Phil." I turned to see two men, obviously drunk. They were much taller than me, taller than even Potter and Black. They had to be at least 20.

"Sod off." I said, sounding much braver than I felt at the moment. I turned back and started walking away.

"Oy! Don't talk to me that way." 'Phil' grabbed my arm and spun me around. He pushed me into an alleyway.

"Let me go, you filthy bastard." I yelled, trying to escape. I grasped for my wand, then remembering that I'd left it in Vi's room.

"Not likely, little bird." Phil pushed his lips to mine, I froze in shock. I heard a loud grunt and growls.

"Get off of her!" Phil was gone and James was standing protectively in front of me, wand braced. I could see that Sirius had the other man pined to a wall.

"What're you gonna do, mate? I could beat you into next week." He laughed.

"I'll kick your ass then, too." James didn't even seem scared, while I was clutching him and shaking like crazy.

I looked at Sirius, just as he knocked out the other man, without magic.

James lifted his wand, "_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted. Phil was blasted backwards.

"What the hell?" He said, looking at James, like he had just, well, blown him off his feet without touching him.

Phil scrambled to his feet and ran, without even looking back at his companion.

**-James-**

That bastard touched Lily. _My_ Lily.

After he ran, I turned around, looking at the gorgeous redhead that was grasping at my t shirt.

She looked up at me. A split second later, she was hugging me tightly. Voluntarily. I hugged back.

"You saved me, James." Did Lily Evans just call me James?

"'Course I did, Lily." I held Lily for a while longer, not even realizing that Padfoot had left.

Not letting go of me, Lily asked, "Is he dead?", motioning to the man on the ground.

"Don't think so. But on the the other hand, I really don't care."

I looked at her, in the bright streetlights. Her milky white skin almost shone against her dark red hair. I could almost see every freckle. And those amazing emerald eyes.

I was tempted to kiss her, no matter where I got hit.

"LILY!" Violet yelled, running towards us, Snape not far behind. My sister hugged Lily; Snape wrapped his long, skinny arms around the both of them. "Are you hurt, are you okay, bleeding anywhere?"

Lily gave a nervous laugh. "I'm fine, Vi. James and Sirius saved me." Everyone besides Violet and I looked at her oddly.

"James?" They all questioned. Lily huffed.

"Dammit all! The boy just saved my life; I'm not allowed to call him something other than insults and a surname?"

**-Lily-**

It was late and I was so tired that I let James carry me piggy-back style. From now on, I was calling him James, I don't care what everyone else thinks.

"You sure you're okay, Lily?" He asked me, setting me down in front of Violet's door. I nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, James ruffled his already messy hair. "It's not too much to ask for a hug, is it?" James asked.

I knew that he was partially joking, thinking I'd say no. Instead, I stood on my toes and flung my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me off the ground. I breathed him in. He smelled amazing, but I couldn't tell you exactly what it was.

He put me down, and was about to leave. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he was embarrassed.

"James, wait." He turned again. I moved towards him, and on my toes again, I brushed my lips against his bright red cheek.

"Thanks, again."

**-James-**

Lily. Effing. Evans.

Kissed me.

On purpose.

Sure, it was just my cheek, but that was more than I ever expected from her.

Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail barely believed me.

"The world is ending. Pigs are going to fall from the sky. Wormtail's gonna get shagged." Padfoot said, legitimately freaking out.

"Hey!" Wormtail piped when he got it.

"Oh, quiet, Padfoot. It's not that surprising." I lied.

"Then you obviously have not met Lily bloody Evans!"


	6. Chapter 6

**-Sirius (1 week later)-**

3 o'clock in the bloody morning. I couldn't sleep, but everyone else obviously could.

Thinking it might help, I went into the massive kitchen to find something to eat. Violet didn't like enslaving house elves, so they were "on vacation" during the summer.

"Hey, Sirius." Speaking of Violet. I finally noticed her sitting on top of the counter, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies near her. "Can't sleep, either?" she asked, brushing crumbs off her t-shirt sporting a muggle band.

"Nope." I said, snatching a cookie from the plate.

"What do you think about James and Lily?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I think Lily is going to realize she loves him, they'll get married, and have a son named Harry."

"Why Harry? That makes him sound old." She laughed.

"I like the name Harry, thank you very much. And it's just the name I picked out for my godson."

"Oh, your godson. What makes you think you'll be the godfather? He'll be my nephew."

"I'm Prongs' best mate, of course I'll be the godfather. Either that, or I'll his uncle." Being much more forward than I expected, gave Violet a suggestive look.

"Really? Does James have another sister I don't know about?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be like that." I lifted her off the counter and onto the ground; she didn't even reach my shoulder.

"James can't be too happy about that idea." Violet said, slowly circling her arms about my neck, standing on her toes.

"Doesn't have to know." I said, obviously not talking about our previous subject. I put my arms around her, pulling her up.

Violet pressed her lips to mine, and wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her back. I walked until she was pressed against the wall, outside the kitchen.

I found a door, and went into where ever it led as our tongues battled. I moved my lips down her throat.

"A closet, classy." She said, breathlessly. I ignored her and pushed my hand under her shirt, growling as I groped her breast, making her gasp. I fell backwards, sliding down against the wall.

Violet laughed and pulled my t shirt off. She bent to kiss me again, but I stopped her and gestured to her own shirt. She let me remove it, revealing her milky white breasts. I felt myself harden even more. I let her kiss me, feeling her bare chest against mine again. She wove her fingers into my hair.

I flipped us over, so I was on top of her, my hard on pressing into her thigh. She reached down, grabbing me through the cloth, making me groan and making her smile at my reaction. Kissing her again, I moved my hand under the waistband of her shorts, pulling them off. She gasped as I moved my hand under her knickers, pushing my fingers into her opening.

She flipped us again, kissing down my chest and stomach, finally reaching the edge of my boxers, before pulling me out. I closed my eyes as her mouth wrapped around me.

"Oh god, Violet." It was then I realized what I was doing to my best friend's _sister_. "Violet, wait." Violet moved back up to make us face-to-face, but still straddling my lap, pressing into my exposed member.

"Sirius? Did I do something-"

"No," I said, interrupting her, "It's just...You're James' sister." Violet let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not _just _James' sister, Sirius."

"Still. My point is you _are_ his sister. And this breaks just about every rule there is."

"Sirius Black, since when do rules ever stop you?" I laughed at this and decided, _to hell with it_, flipping us back over and peeling off her underpants.

"We don't have to do this, Vi." I said, giving her one last chance to back out.

"I want to." She said, softly, and with that I pushed into her, making her let out a strange whimper and dig her nails into my back. She breathed in and out before telling me to go.

I moved my hips slowly, until she wrapped her legs around me. She was moaning as I thrust into her. "Sirius..." She let out breathlessly.

I barely lasted a minute, releasing into her with groan. "Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed.

Violet laughed, "I take it as a compliment." She said, kissing me deeply again.

And that's when the door opened.

**-James-**

I opened the closet door, where the noises were coming from.

I stood, frozen, looking at the floor. There was my sister, lying completely naked, with my best mate inside her.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" Padfoot pulled out of her and scrambled to cover them. He moved his underwear to cover himself and tossed Violet his shirt, which she quickly threw on.

Padfoot stood up, and put his hands up, beginning to speak. I grabbed him, pulled him out of the closet, and bashed him against the wall.

"What the hell, Sirius?" I hadn't called him that in years. "You were just _inside _my sister. My _sister_. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, before punching him in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"James!" Violet yelled, stepping out of the closet, with only her knickers and Padfoot's shirt on, which was much to large for her. "Let go of him."

"Shut up, Violet." I said as I turned back to Padfoot. "What were you doing?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"The same thing you want to do with Lily." That was too far. "You know it and I know it. What if Lily was my sister? You'd probably ignore me too, if I told you to stay away from her." I punched him again, this time getting his eye.

"Go to your room, Violet." I growled, not looking away from Padfoot. She started to protest.

"Go, Vi." Padfoot ordered. She sighed, but ascended the stairs. Oh, so him, she listened to.

"Violet's my sister. That's just sick." I accused.

"So? Lily's someone's sister, too. And you want to do the same thing to her. What? Did you think Violet would go off and be a nun?" I released him from my grip.

"No. But still, you don't find it a little creepy? You can somewhat understand why it's weird to find your best mate giving it to your sister, right?" Padfoot blushed.

"That I understand. Sorry, mate."

"S'fine, I guess. Better you than Snivellus. Or Lucius." I shuddered at the thought of finding my sister in the closet with Snape or Malfoy.

"Sorry about punching you, Padfoot." I said, walking up the stairs next to Sirius.

"Don't worry about it, Prongs. I did have sex with your sister; I'm pretty sure that gives you the right to injure my face." We both laughed.

"Does this mean you're dating Violet?" Padfoot shrugged.

"I think, probably." I laughed at this. "Was it weird seeing your sister naked?" Moony opened the door right as he said this, earning Padfoot a strange look.

**-Lily-**

Violet finally came back into the room, where we were playing a muggle board game.

"Finally, I thought you were just getting something to drink?" Sev said, looking up at her. We both froze, taking in her slightly swollen lips, mussed hair, and the overly large shirt that I knew wasn't the one she'd left in.

"Violet..." Severus said, like anything he said could make the world explode. "What did you do?"

"Sirius Black." Violet said, flinging herself on the floor, next to Severus.

"What?" We said, in unison.

"I had sex with Sirius Orion Black. That clear enough for you?" Poor Sev was about ready to vomit.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked, thoroughly shocked. Violet shrugged.

"What can I say? I have a thing for tall, strong, dark haired, marauders."

"Potter's going to kill him." Severus said, and I agreed.

"Oh, if he was going to do that, he would've when he caught us." Violet was just full of surprises.

**Sorry, this is a Sirius/Violet Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-James-**

I tried to avoid hallways where I heard Padfoot's growling and Violet's moaning. After the escapade last week, I'd caught them snogging a few times. Other times, Padfoot had Violet pressed against the wall, with his hand in her shorts.

"Ewh, ewh, ewh." I said, walking into the kitchen after one of these occasions.

"You see something unpleasant, Potter?" I looked up to see Snivellus, sitting at my kitchen table. At least he'd listened to my rule this time.

"Only your face, Snape." I said, with mock pleasentness.

"You're a git, you know that?" Snape shot at me.

"At least-"

"Boys," Lily said, entering the kitchen, and interrupting my comeback. "Play nicely or I'll send you to opposite sides of the room."

"He started it." We both muttered. Lily just laughed. Whenever she laughed, it made me feel like I just had to laugh with her. I refrained from it this time, because I was mad that Snape was in my household. There was a knock at the door. I shot a glare at Snape before going to answer it.

There was a thin, pale, curly black haired girl dressed in a too-short skirt and a revealing tank top. Her black eyes were rimmed in purple, as if she hadn't slept in ages.

"Bellatrix?" I said, shocked that Padfoot's cousin was stopping by. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Sirius." She said, in her high pitched voice. Bellatrix Black put her long fingered hand on her hip, giving me a look that said she'd much rather be somewhere else.

"He's- uh- busy right now." I answered, trying not to think of what (or who) he was busy with. "Why do you need him?"

"I don't need him. His mum wanted to tell him something."

"What did she want to tell him?"

"That he's a useless git." Bellatrix laughed. "That's what I'd tell him if he were my son."

"Obviously, you wouldn't be that great of a mother."

"You don't know what I'm capable of Potter." I had a strong feeling that she wasn't referring to my mother comment. We glared at each other for a few seconds, when Padfoot and Violet interrupted us. Violet's eyes widened when she saw Bellatrix. My sister wasn't too fond of Padfoot's cousin. And vise verse.

"Bellatrix." Violet spat. Sirius clutched the back of her t-shirt to stop her from doing anything. No one would blame her if she did.

"Violet." Bellatrix said, with just as much venom. She smirked when she saw the bite marks and purple-y spots on Violet's neck. She motioned towards them and mouthed, "Nice."

"What do you want, Bella?" Padfoot asked, stepping in front of Violet so she didn't kill someone.

"Your mum wanted me to ask you if you've seen Regulus. He hasn't been home in a few days."

"How would I know where the prat is? I've been here all summer."

"I dunno, Sirius, the boy follows you everywhere."

"Well, you can tell my mother that next time, she can send an owl."

"It's not like I wanted to be here, Sirius."

"Good. And when you find the git, tell him to stay out of my room. I know he's been in there."

"Sorry, Sirius, I'm not an owl." Bellatrix smirked and disapperated with a small 'pop'.

"Merlin, I want to punch her so hard in her slaggy little face." Violet steamed as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not too fond of you, either." Lily said, obviously knowing that Violet was talking about someone else, but not knowing _who_ exactly she _was_ talking about.

"Not you, Lily Bug." Violet smiled. "Bellatrix Black." She said in a perfect imitation of Padfoot's cousin's shrill voice.

"What was she doing here?"

"Wanted to know if Regulus was here." Padfoot said, shaking his head.

"I hope he's okay." Violet said, almost worried. Violet had a soft spot for the younger Black brother. (Obviously the older one, too.)

"He's probably off with his friends, worshiping that muggle-hating scum's socks, or something." Lily looked uncomfortable at this, and fidgeted around her seat.

"Sorry, Evans."

**-Lily-**

"I don't know how those two are related!" Violet seethed, in her room, an hour later.

"It's not like Black is that great of a guy." Sev said, laying back on the bed. I had to agree with Violet in this case. Sirius did help save me, and I'd hated Bellatrix since she locked me, Violet, and the Marauders in a closet in our 1st year. We were in there for three hours until Molly Prewitt, a 7th year, found us and let us out.

"I think he's fine." I defended.

"Thank you, _Lily_." Vi put emphasis on my name to indicate that Sev should be on her side also.

"You just say that because you two shag on a regular basis." Severus directed at Violet.

"Maybe if you got shagged, you wouldn't be so into harping on my boyfriend." Violet covered her mouth immediately, knowing she probably hurt our greasy haired friend's feelings. Before Sev could say anything, Vi ran and hugged him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I love you!" Violet punctuated each word with a kiss on Sev's cheeks, lips, and hooked nose. Severus laughed and hugged Violet.

"It's fine, Vi." I was glad the "fight" was over. It was quiet for a moment.

"So you know, Lils, you're going to have a baby named Harry James. Sirius and I decided it, already." Violet proclaimed.

"Harry? Why Harry? That sounds so-"

"Old? I know. That's what I said. But Sirius already made up his mind on the name of his 'godson'." Vi laughed.

"Ha! Godson? How can you be a Godfather from Azkaban." I joked.

"Hey! He's not _that_ bad." Violet said.

"He has a drives a flying motorbike! He lifted it off a muggle!."

"That's just a rumor." Violet said, quietly. Though I knew for a fact that Sirius had taken her out on it just last night.

"Besides," I said, "Why don't you two name your own kids, not the one's that James and I are _never_ going to have." Violet blushed brightly. I'd known her for years and I'd never once seen her blush.

"What about you, Sev?" I asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation now that I'd embarrassed my best friend.

"Harry James sounds like a kid that I would give detention." Severus said, half smiling. We all knew that he wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Don't you dare give Lily's imaginary son detention!" Violet said, obviously glad for the subject change. We laughed and talked about our imaginary kids.

**-James-**

"You realize that since you're with my sister, you're not allowed to share any sex stories, right?" I asked Padfoot, after he had just finished talking about a snogfest he had this morning with said twin sister.

"Well, that sucks. I have quite a few." Moony, who was closer to Padfoot, punched his arm.

"Is it weird? You know, touching her...down there?" Wormtail asked. I made a disgusted face at him.

"Wormtail! Don't ask that kind of stuff!" I said, relatively freaked out. Like I needed to think of Violet getting "touched down there".

"No, Wormtail, it's not. It's bloody amazing." Padfoot answered, ignoring me.

"What's it like, you know, actually doing it?" This time, it was Moony that asked. He was supposed to be on my side!

"It's a hell of a lot better than wanking in a broom cupboard, I can tell you that much." I covered my ears, and immaturely sang to myself. "Oh, don't worry, Prongs. I'm not hurting her." Sirius said, over my childness.

"Bite marks say differently." Moony said, actually getting into the conversation. Stupid, side changing werewolf.

"Why do you bite her?" Wormtail asked, looking at Padfoot like he was giving them the answers to life.

"Cause it makes her squirm and moan." Padfoot said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I muttered as a way to cover up his words.

"Oh, Prongs, calm down." Padfoot said, patting my back. "When you finally get Lily, you'll be telling us the same thing."

**-Lily-**

I lay in the bed, trying to figure out why it was so familiar, when I realized I was completely naked.

"Just be still, Lily." I looked to my left to see James, laying next to me. This was James' room. I was naked in James Potter's bed.

"James! What the hell's going on?" I said. Or tried to say; no words came out of my mouth.

In one swift movement, James was on top of me, kissing my neck, and moving his large, rough hands over my breasts and stomach. I moaned loudly as one digit entered my body. My eyes closed as I called out James' name. They stayed closed as James' hand remained trapped between my thighs.

When I finally opened my eyes I wasn't in James' room. I was in Violet's, not naked. I looked over to see Violet and Severus, staring at me. Violet was trying to stifle a laugh. Severus looked uncomfortable.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, having a feeling.

"You were _moaning_ my brother's name." Violet said, no longing holding in her laugh. I blushed heavily.

"I-I-er." I could not think of a single excuse.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Violet sang. "Or whatever you happened to be doing a moment ago." Violet winked.

"Let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear, I do not like or love James Potter. Nor do I desire to kiss him in any sort of tree." I explained.

"Admit it, you think he's hot."

"Okay, you know what! Fine." I said, tired of hiding that fact. "I do. I think James Potter is the most gorgeous thing to ever walk the planet." Okay, that was a bit much.

Violet laughed like mad.

"I knew it."

"Oh, don't you know everything?" We all looked up to see James standing in Violet's doorway.

Oh, god. Please let this be the dream.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, Lily?" I blushed even harder, if possible

"I- uh." I shook my head. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late." Violet whispered, she couldn't look any happier with the situation.

"Oi, Snape, put on a shirt. Have you not heard my rule?" James said, finally noticing that Sev was there.

"I will, after I'm done shagging your sister." We all stared at Sev in shock. I don't think I'd ever heard him say anything like that about me or Violet. Violet was the first to say anything.

"Oh, yes." Violet crawled toward Sev and straddled his lap. "Would you like to join again, Lily Bug?" I giggled and moved towards them. I sat behind Sev, and kissed his neck and tugged on his earlobe with my teeth. I felt him shudder. Violet kissed him full on the mouth.

"Merlin! Just stop!" James got out of the doorway, and turned back to his room.

Violet and I could not stop laughing. At least we were off of the "Lily thinks James is hot" subject.

Severus sat completely still. He looked pale...er.

"Sev, hun, you alright?" Violet asked, touching his shoulder.

"Uhm, yes." Severus stood up and walked out the door, muttering about using the bathroom.

"What's with him?" I asked. Violet laughed.

"I think we took it a little too far. The poor boy had a massive hard on." Violet stroked her imaginary goatee. "Going for a nice wank, I'd say." I shoved Violet, but couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Gross, Vi."

"What? Every male does it. I've even caught Remus a few times." I looked at her, oddly. "What? He doesn't lock the door! He's quite large you know." Violet added.

"Uhm, Ewh. I did not need to know that."

"So what were you dreaming about?" Oh, crap.

"Nothing!" I proclaimed.

"Lily, I know that 'James'," Violet said her brother's name in a breathy moan. "Wasn't about nothing."

"Fine, I was doing...stuff, with James."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Like he was kissing me and touching me in private areas!" I whisper shouted, in case James took that moment to come back into the room. Violet gave me her "I knew it" smirk.

Before she could say anything else, Sev walked back into the room. Violet laughed.

"You know, you're very well endowed, Severus." Vi commented to him. Sev's face drained. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, love, it's a good thing. Plus, I was right on top of your crotch; I wasn't going to _not _feel it." I tried to hide my laugh and punched her arm. "What? I'm giving him a compliment. He shouldn't be ashamed of the size of his pe-"

"No more talking!" Severus covered his ears and ducked his head.

**-James-**

"Ewh, ewh, ewh." I said, walking back into my room.

"What's up, mate? You usually only do that when you find me and Vi fooling around." Padfoot asked from his spot on the floor.

"Lily, Violet, Snape." I said, going back to my mantra of "Ewhs".

"What about 'Lily, Violet, Snape'?" Moony asked, cautiously. I took a deep breath.

"Violet was on top of Snape, snogging him, and Lily was...egh." I shuttered, the image coming back.

"You'd better be joking, Prongs." Padfoot growled.

"He was talking about Lily, I don't think he was joking." Moony said.

"I'm going to kill him. That bastard shall be killed. I will kill him to death." Padfoot said, jumping up.

"Need any help?"

**-Severus-**

I had a feeling I was going to die. Most likely at the hands of Black and Potter.

The girls lay on either side of me, Lily's head on my stomach and Violet's on my chest. Both asleep. It was my fault. I probably shouldn't have said what I did, and then Vi and Lily wouldn't have...yeah.

But I do not regret it. It felt amazing having Lily's lips on my skin. And Violet wasn't hideous. Even though I'm not as attracted to her, I am still a boy, and it was pretty amazing to have her snog me and have her pressed against my...parts.

Sure, they'd both kissed me before, but never like that.

Oh, yes, I was a dead man.

"Prongs, hurry up!" Black whispered outside the door. I pretended to be asleep between the girls. The door opened and I heard two people step inside.

"That rat bastard." Potter said, probably noting the sleeping girls on me.

"What if they wake up?" Black asked.

"They won't." Potter muttered a spell. I actually fell asleep as Potter and Black lifted me from the bed.

**-James-**

"JAMES GODRIC!" My sister yelled, bursting into my room.

"Violet Rowena." I said, sleepily, as I had just woken up.

"Where is Severus?" She asked, looking as angry as the time Padfoot and I invented the "Steal Violet's Bra" game.

"How should we know where your slime ball mate is?" Padfoot asked. He was just as mad as Violet.

"Well, I don't know," Violet said sarcastically, "Maybe because he's gone and your wand was in my room." She directed at Padfoot.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Yes, shit. Now tell me where he is, or I'll rip your nuts off and make you eat them."

"Calm down, Vi, I'll show you where he is." Moony said, standing up.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Party pooper." I muttered. Padfoot gave me a smile, but I could tell he was still pissed.

"You're an ass, you know that, James?" Lily had her arms crossed, standing outside my room. She eyed my bed curiously, like it might eat her or something.

"What? We didn't do anything that bad to him." I defended.

"You shouldn't have done anything to him. He didn't do anything to you." Lily said, getting angrier.

"He snogged my girlfriend!" Padfoot yelled.

"Check your facts; she snogged him. And it was only a joke."

"So was this." I retorted.

"BLACK!" Violet yelled, coming back into the room. I saw Snape in the hallway, soaking wet. I laughed at the pitiful looking kid as Lily talked to him quietly.

Padfoot merely looked at my sister like she was no one of importance.

"Yes, Violet?"

"You're a fucking asshole." Violet seethed. "We harmlessly tease James and you hex Severus?" Padfoot sat up and was about to defend himself, but Violet held up her hand, silencing him. "Don't talk to me." She turned on her heel and left the room, pulling Snape and Lily behind her.

"You screwed up, mate."


	8. Chapter 8

-Lily-

"Severus, I'm so so so sorry they did that to you." Violet apologized, again. She rubbed Sev's hair in a towel to dry it off. "You were right about Sirius; he's such a bastard."

"It's fine, Violet. Not your fault." Severus said, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked Violet, who looked like she was going to cry, which, of course, she didn't do often.

"No. He's so immature." Violet shook her head. "So I kissed Sev! It's not like I was fucking him!" Now, Violet was more talking to herself.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"No, I don't want to talk to him. I can't wait for the summer to be over and I don't have to look at him."

"Can you try for a few minutes?" Sirius walked into the room, looking at Violet.

"Get out of here."

"I will if you talk to me for a minute." Violet sighed.

"One minute." She followed him out of the room.

"She's going to forgive him." I said, as she shut the door.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked.

I shrugged. "I'm just that amazing."

-Sirius-

"What do you want, Black?"

"Would you stop calling me that? You sound like McGonagall." I turned on Violet, who was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"I dunno. My name, maybe?"

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now, Sirius."

"I'm lucky? You're the one off snogging Slytherins. You should be the one coming to me to apologize." I towered over Violet, but the way she glared up at me made me feel as if I was the small one.

"It was a joke! We were just messing with James. It's not as if I like Severus like that."

"Still! You were _snogging_ him."

"So? You snogged Remus!" I blushed.

"That was completely different. That was a dare."

"And that was a joke." Violet said coolly. I sighed.

"If I apologize for hexing Snape, will you apologize for kissing him?" Violet smiled.

"Yes. Sorry." She said, as if that's all she'd been waiting for. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled herself up to kiss my nose.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too." I kissed her lips and she grinned against my mouth.

"I knew it." Evans is such an eavesdropper.

-James-

"They're quite disgusting, really." Lily said, sitting on the counter top.

"Who might you be talking about?" I asked, continuing my search for something to eat.

"Sirius and Violet." Lily answered. "I think they've done something sexual on every surface in this house."

"Really, Lily? I think I've just lost my appetite." I said, leaning against the counter, facing Lily.

"What? From what I've walked in on them doing and what Violet's said, it's a pretty good guess." Lily smirked slightly, "I think they've done it on your bed a couple times."

"You've been spending entirely too much time with Padfoot."

"Only kidding." She said, shrugging. In the moment of silence, I watched her play with her long red hair.

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" I asked, breaking the silence. Lily huffed, but couldn't hide her light blush.

"Really, James?"

"Hey, I just want to know." I smiled. "So how exactly did Vi get you to admit it? I've been trying for years." Lily sat up straighter and clutched the counter.

"Nothing. She did nothing at all." I looked at her and smiled, like I knew something. That's how you _get_ to know something.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. It has nothing to do with anything."

"Mhm, if you say so, Lils." I said, sarcastically. She glared at me and punched my arm.

"You're a git, you know that?"

"But a _gorgeous _git." I smirked.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Lily said.

"Not a chance."

"Prat." She muttered.

-Lily-

"Where did Remus go?" I asked Violet as we were lounging by the Potter's pool. We'd been at the Potter's for a little over a month, and I hadn't killed James yet, so I would call it a win.

"He left last night." Violet answered, rolling away so she wasn't hit by the ball that the remaining Marauders were playing with in the water.

"What? Why?" I admit that I had a soft spot for Remus. I always found him funny, and he was a lot better to be paired up with in Charms than Peter.

"His mum gets worried; can't stand being away from him too long. He'll be back in a few days." She said, casually taking a drink of muggle pop.

"And he just leaves, without warning?"

"Why asking so many questions, Lily Bug?" Violet asked, peeking over the top of her sun glasses. "Don't tell me you've already switched your affections over to Master Lupin. James'd be crushed; you've only just admitted that you can't resist the Potter family's good looks." Violet mock-gasped, covering her mouth, "Is it going to be Harry Remus Lupin?"

I laughed and playfully punched her arm.

"Who the hell is Harry?" James said, popping out of the water and hanging off the side of the pool. He gave me that dazzling grin of his and I cursed myself for using the adjective "dazzling" for anything that came from James Potter.

"Violet and Sirius have planned on us getting married and having a son." I explained.

"Named Harry Remus Lupin?" James asked.

"No, no, no." Violet said, shaking her head. "Harry James Potter. But Lily seems to have fallen for Remus, so now it's his son."

James gave the same mock gasp that Violet did. "Why, I never!" Before James could get another word out, Sirius popped out of the water next to him, splashing us and pulling the other lead marauder back under the water with him.

"Harry James Potter. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?" Violet asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, love, sure."

* * *

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry it's taken so long. **

**I realize this is not an exciting chapter, but you shall deal until my disease of unwriting-ness clears.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**-James- **

"Why didn't we go with Moony?" Wormtail asked, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth.

"I dunno. He didn't say." Padfoot said, looking at the clock on the wall another time. "But he'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Why would you go with Remus to see his mum?" Lily asked, coming into the kitchen, still in a ratty t-shirt and pajama shorts. She yawned and ruffled her sleep mussed hair. I was _thisclose_ to throwing her down and taking her right on the kitchen floor. Of course, I _didn't_.

"We like his mum." Padfoot answered, quickly catching onto what was obviously the excuse for Moony's disappearance that Violet had provided for the only member of the house that wasn't aware of his condition.

"Where's Vi?" I asked, switching the light off of our furry friend.

"Shower." Lily answered, pouring herself a bowl of muggle cereal that had a ridiculous looking leprechaun on it that Violet insisted on having in the house. I just liked it for the marshmallows.

"Oh, you're not in there with her?" I asked, with mock surprise.

"You know," Lily said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "I was going to join her in a round of sopping wet snogging, but I was just _so_ parched from our naked pillow fight that I needed something to drink." She said without cracking a smile. Padfoot and I looked with her complete awe.

"But you know, James, I seemed to have misplaced my juice." I raised an eyebrow, looking at her cup, then to her.

"Ah," She said, "There it is!"

"Uh, where?" I asked, playing along.

"There." She said before splashing the glass of freezing pumpkin juice on my face.

"Lily Evans, you are my new best friend," Padfoot said, reaching over to high five my redhead, which she actually returned, a smile playing at her lips.

Lily put her dishes in the sink, tossing me a towel, before leaving with Padfoot still laughing at me.

"She's been hanging around us too much." I said, wiping my face and glasses.

"I could've sworn that was Violet, in a Lily costume." If it was, I'm glad I didn't make my previous thoughts of throwing her down a reality.

"Do you think she was kidding about that pillow fight?" Wormtail asked, his eyes still wide.

"I wish she wasn't, Wormy." Padfoot said, patting our small friend on the back. "I would pay _so _much to watch those girls snog wet and naked."

**-Lily-**

"Hand me the red." Violet said, holding her hand out. I tossed her the marker as she capped the yellow one and threw it back to me.

"Almost," She said, her tongue stuck out in concentration, "AND DONE!" Violet thrust out her hands, gesturing to her drawing of the Gryffindor crest on our sleeping Slytherin friend's pale stomach.

"It's so beautiful," I said, wiping a fake tear from my eye melodramatically.

"I'm glad he's a deep sleeper." Violet said, lowering herself to the floor next to me. "Now what do you wanna do?" She asked. I laughed at her ever-excitement.

"Vi, it's like four in the morning.'

"Are you tired?"

"No-"

"Then it doesn't _matter _what time it is, Lily flower."

"You're philosophies on life are so beautifully flawed," I said laughing.

"Yes, I'm genius-ly gifted." Violet said, flipping her hand. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"We could go swimming. Now that your brother's not down there to undress me with his eyes." I said, smiling.

"Oh, of course, cos you'd rather him undress you with his teeth."

**-0-0-0-**

Three of the walls surrounding the pool were glass, so we were entirely lit by the full moon, which cast an eerie silver glow everywhere, and making Violet look like a muggle's idea of a mermaid with shining skin.

"Are your parents ever coming back?" I asked, pulling my self onto the edge of the pool, sitting with my calves still immersed in the water. I'd only ever met the Potter's once, when they dropped James, Violet, and Sirius off at King's Cross at the start of this school year. They were older than my grandparents, but they were perfectly nice people.

"Not this summer, no." Violet said, resting her head on her arms across a foam floaty. "They're in America for some Ministry thing."

"Was it like this before you came to Hogwarts?" I asked.

Violet nodded, "Me and James were raised mostly by the house elves. Mum and Dad over spoil us, but they're never here."

"That's so sad." I speculated. I had never asked Violet about her home life because before this summer, we mostly avoided the subject of her brother. I'd never thought that rich and arrogant James Potter had anything but an amazing childhood, with doting, adoring parents.

"Not really, we were extremely well cared for." Violet shrugged, "What's sad is Sirius' family."

"Why?" I asked. Again, Sirius was not someone I would assume had a bad childhood. Now, that I think about it though, when I first met him, he did look unhappy. He'd also said that he came from Slytherins.

"His parents are total nut-jobs. They're purists. They flipped a hippogriff when Sirius got into Gryffindor and messed up their pattern." Violet swam closer to Lily and said in a hushed tone, "And they're cousins. They had to inter-marry to 'keep the blood pure'."

"That's so fucked up." I said, lightly kicking water.

"Yeah, they're crazy. Last Summer, James dragged me along to get Sirius from his house, and they told us how happy they were that even as a Gryffindor, Sirius picked the 'right crowd'." She said, rolling her eyes. "They even said that if Sirius wasn't going to marry a good Slytherin girl, they'd prefer he'd marry me, even if I was a _Gryffindor_." Making 'Gryffindor' sound like a dirty word. "At least I'm 'pure blood'."

I laughed, "So now you know, even if you and Sirius last that long, that you aren't getting married."

Violet laughed with me, "Oh, you know it. He's probably going to marry an American muggle, really stick it in their ass."

Our laughter was interrupted by a loud howl, making me jump and Violet's eye widen in complete terror.

"Oh, no." She said, jumping out of the pool. "JAMES! SIRIUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Violet? What the hell is wrong?" I asked, "Are they messing with us?"

"No, Remus is back." She said, giving as an explanation. "Quick, c'mon," Violet tossed me a towel, wrapping her's around herself. "JAMES! SIRIUS!" She screamed again, starting to run around the edge of the pool, to get to the door that led back into the house, pulling me along with her.

Just then, the glass wall behind us shattered, making both of us scream and duck. I turned just in time to see what I barely thought was real.

We'd learned about werewolves in 3rd year, and, even though we'd learned about them as fact, I still scoffed at the idea of them. It always seemed like such a muggle idea of magic.

But there it was, bounding towards me and Violet.

"LILY! RUN!"

**-James-**

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" I shot up in bed, looking over to where Padfoot had been sleeping. He was already up and almost out the door. I quickly followed him, not bothering with pants.

We ran down the first flight of stairs. When we reached the second, Snape was coming out of Vi's room. If this were any other time, I would mention the Gryffindor crest on his stomach.

"What's going on?" He demanded, following with us.

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" Padfoot, Snape, and I exchanged looks at Violet's scream. We started running again at the sound of crashing glass.

"LILY! RUN!" We heard Violet yell as we skidded through the living room and hauled ass to the pool.

I flung open the door, and froze in shock of the sight of Moony, in were-form, with Lily's neck inches from his muzzle.

"LILY!" I yelled, transforming into a stag, not caring that Lily could obviously see me. I jumped for Moony, pushing him into a wall, making him drop Lily on the hard ground, knocking her unconscious. Violet dragged her away from the fight, looking paler than ever. She'd never seen Moony in this form.

"Snape!" I heard Padfoot yell, "Get Lily and Vi back up to your room and fucking _stay _there until I say so." Snape nodded as Padfoot changed into the fluffy black dog and darting to help me.

Snape scooped Lily up easily into his arms, and muttered something to Violet, who muttered back, looking angry. They ran out the door, Violet pausing to look back at us.

**-Lily-**

My head pounded and I couldn't open my eyes, but I was finally awake.

I felt what I was sure was Vi's hand on mine, and heard everyone talking.

"Did I bite her?" Remus said, sounding on the verge of tears, which I don't think, despite his sad demeanor, had ever happened.

"No, hun, she's fine." Violet reassured, removing her hand. If I was able to see, I'm sure I could tell you that she'd gotten up to give the marauder a hug.

"She is _not _fine," Sev snapped, angrily, "You're a fucking monster, Lupin. You're supposed to stay away." I heard chairs skid and fall, those most likely belonged to James or Sirius, standing up to defend their friend.

"Severus!" Violet scolded, "Remus is not a monster. And if I hear you say that again, I'll put a fork in your eye."

I finally managed to get my eyes open, observing the scene in front of me. I was on my bed in Violet's room, only now, it was surrounded by chairs. I was right about Violet, as she was standing next to Remus' chair, her arms wrapped around him and his head pressed to her chest. And he indeed had started crying, trying to make sure his friends couldn't see. James was holding his arm across Sirius' chest, stopping him from attacking Severus, who was leaning against the wall next to my head.

"I'm actually fine." I said, groggily.

"Lily!" They all said in unison. I looked at Remus, who quickly wiped his face, which was covered in new cuts that merged with the scars already there. I guess, now, I knew where they came from.

"Remus," I said, motioning for him to come forward. He got up hesitantly, looking at James, almost asking permission. James nodded.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, ignoring the pounding in my head, and pulled Remus into a tight hug, which he returned, with a force that suggested that he thought I would break.

"Really, I'm fine." I announced to the room, over Remus' shoulder.

"Lily, I'm-" Remus started, pulling out of the hug. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Remus Lupin, I swear to God, if you apologize to me for something you had no control over, I will make you eat your foot." I felt him smile under my hand.

"Now," I said, addressing everyone. "Anyone that doesn't belong in this room, beat it. Nothing to see here."

"Really?" James said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want to...ask anything?"

"I'm a smart girl, James. I can figure it out myself. And I know to keep my mouth shut." James smiled, leading Sirius and Remus out of the room.

After the door shut, I heard Sirius' loud bark of laughter, "I can see why you never gave up on her."

**I just now realized that, in this story, the Marauders are already Animagi, but in the canon series, they would only be in the process of becoming Animagus in their forth year. We're just gonna play pretend, and say they had already became Animagus. Okay? OKAY!**

_**Another note, I decided to revise the first few chapters, making minor changes to the story, so you can check that out if you really have no life. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**-Lily- **

It was a week after Remus returned, and my head had _finally _stopped pounding. I woke up in Violet's bedroom alone and found a large t-shirt on the floor to pull over my tank-top, not wanting James to yet again make a comment about my breasts.

I staggered into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes, and sat next to where Violet was perched on Sirius' lap. Even though we were the same size, Violet looked so small compared to Sirius, who was large, built like the beater he was.

"Morning Lily Bug." Violet said, mussing with my hair and shoving a steaming mug of coffee under my nose, which I gratefully took.

"I like my shirt on you," James smirked at me from across the counter. I realized that Violet had probably nicked the shirt from her brother. "You should wear my clothes more often. It's very sexy."

"I would take it off, but I wouldn't want to blind you with my magnificent chest." I said, groggily. Sirius about choked on his pumpkin juice, laughing.

"Oh, please do." James begged. Sev glared at him from the top of his glass. James noticed this, and was about to comment, but there was a tap at the window.

We all turned, looking at the owl tapping his beak on the glass. Remus pulled open the window, letting him fly in, perching on the edge of the sink.

"'Meda sent her letter." Remus said, smirking, and handing a thick package to Sirius. The other Marauders shared Remus' smile and I gave Violet a questioning look.

Violet rolled her eyes, smiling as Sirius tore open the package. "You remember Andromeda Black?" I nodded. Andromeda was the Head Girl in our first year, and Bellatrix's extremely opposite, Ravenclaw sister. "She loves to spoil our little Marauders."

"She's my favourite cousin for a reason." Sirius passed boxes of candy to everyone in the kitchen, even tossing a box of Bertie Bott's to Severus, who looked surprised. He'd been a lot nicer to Sev in front of Violet since the pool-hexing.

"Awh, look," James said, sliding out a peace of parchment with a crudely drawn wolf on it. "Nymph drew you a picture, Moony." He nudged Remus, who blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up, Prongs." He muttered, flattening the picture on the counter.

"Who's Nymph?" I asked, biting the head off of a chocolate frog, my favourite wizard candy.

"Nymph is Meda's daughter." Violet supplied, nicking one of Sirius' Muggle Jelly Beans. She didn't like the chances of getting a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's.

"Correction," Sirius said through a mouth full of marshmallow and chocolate, "Moony's true love."

"…She's two." Remus said, looking at Sirius oddly.

"Whatever, mate, Nymph loves you." James chewed obnoxiously on a wad of Drooble's.

"She's a toddler! She loves anyone who plays with her." Remus defended.

"So you admit to leading her on?" Violet joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nymphadora and Moony, sitting in a tree," James and Sirius belted out.

**-0-0-0-**

"Do you really have to go?" Violet asked, watching Sev throw a set of clothes into his bag.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Severus said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than us.

An hour after we'd come back upstairs from our "breakfast", Mrs. Snape had sent an owl telling Sev to come back home for a night.

I liked Mrs. Snape. She was a timid woman, but fairly nice. Mr. Snape, though, was a frightening man that could be heard yelling at Severus and his mother at all hours. If I was Mrs. Snape, I wouldn't want to be alone with him, either.

"I'll go with you." I said, getting up from Vi's desk. "It's about time I went to see my mum and dad."

"Oh! I'm going!" Violet said, jumping up. "I don't really feel like spending an extended amount of time with the Marauders."

Severus snorted, "Tired of shagging Black already?"

Violet playfully punched his arm. "I'll never get tired of it. But I'd be bored here with just the Marauders, and I like Lily's parents. They're nice and always have neat muggle things to look at."

**-0-0-0-**

Sev said it'd be alright to floo to his house on Spinner's End; his dad was at the mill until 6 o'clock and we didn't know who'd be at my house.

We tumbled out of the fireplace one by one, greeted by Severus' mum. She was a small woman, the top of her head level with Sev's chin, with a long face, dark hair, and Severus' black eyes.

"Severus," She said, squeezing Sev in a hug, attempting to dust him off at the same time. "I've missed you since June."

"Missed you, too, Mum." He said, quietly. We knew Sev loved his mother, very much, but he just hated being with his father.

"Would you girls like something to drink?" Mrs. Snape asked, not looking us in the eye. That was another thing I always found odd about her; she avoided eye contact.

"No thank you, Mrs. Snape," I said, with a wry smile. "I told my mum we'd be at my house by now."

Mrs. Snape nodded and patted my hair, walking away, Sev following her.

Violet and I walked out of the house as fast as we could, running until we reached the park, far away from Sev's house. It didn't matter what time Mr. Snape was supposed to be home; we didn't want to chance him seeing us. I'd only talked to Mr. Snape once, and he scared the dementors out of me.

"Is your mum even home right now?" Violet asked, catching her breath.

"She gets home from the dress shop in an hour." I said, walking towards my front door, rummaging through my hand bag for my key.

"Lils," Violet said, tugging on my arm. "Whose core is that?" she pointed to a shiny blue _car_ in front of my house.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Car, Violet, car."

"Damn. I always get that one wrong. Anyways, whose is it?"

"Oh, shit." I said, realizing whose it was. "Petunia has her friends over."

"Ooh!" Violet smiled, "I have an idea." She took my key from me, unlocked the door and strolled into my house.

As I thought, Petunia, Vernon, and some of their putrid friends sat in my living room. Even though it was blazing outside, they were all dressed in stuffy, fancy clothes. Violet and I looked out of place; cutoff shorts and too-large t shirts "borrowed" from the Marauders. The three non-Vernon males leered at us.

"Lily!" Petunia snapped as soon as I walked in behind Vi. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I wanted to see Mum and Dad." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hi, Petunia!" Violet swayed back and forth on her feet and waved.

"I thought you said the freak was gone?" A girl with a piggy nose and saggy brown hair asked Petunia in a nasally voice.

"She was supposed to be." Petunia hissed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" One of Vernon's "High Society" friends smirked at us.

"Everyone," Petunia bit out, "This is my sister, Lily, and her friend, Violet Potter."

"It was really lovely to meet you all," Violet said, grabbing my hand, "But I think we'll wait upstairs."

Violet practically dragged me up to the office, giggling madly.

"That was your idea?" I asked, watching her search her bag.

"Light a fire, Lils," Violet said, smirking at me. "I think we need to invite my brother for tea."

Sometimes, it was good to know the Potters.

**-James-**

I'd only heard about Lily's sister, but I had imagined that anyone related to someone as gorgeous as Lily had to be at least somewhat attractive.

Petunia Evans looked like a horse in a blonde wig. And I first mistook her boyfriend for a baby rhinoceros.

"Hello, hello, everyone!" Padfoot staggered around Lily's living room like a drunk, nicking a hat from a pig-faced girl, and shoving a biscuit in his mouth. Lily, for the first time, was actually laughing at our antics. Maybe it was because we were annoying her sister, and not her.

"Who are you?" Baby Rhinoceros asked, his nose turned up at Moony, Padfoot, and I. Moony mumbled his name, trying as hard as he could to hide behind Vi and Lily.

"Sirius Black." Padfoot said, crumbs spilling out of his mouth, sticking his hand out for Petunia's boyfriend to shake. He stared at it like it was a rabid hippogriff.

Petunia stomped towards Lily, grabbing her arm and hissing, "What are they doing here?"

"Well, Tuney," Lily said, tugging her arm away, "You have your friends over; I thought I'd bring some of mine."

"James Potter, at your service." I said, bowing low. She glared at me, making my job that much more fun. I hopped over the couch, landing next to a chubby red faced girl, who looked frightened by me.

"What the hell kind of name is 'Sirius'?" Vernon spat. We turned back to Padfoot, who now had his arm draped over the pig-faced girl.

"Like the constellation." Padfoot said, simply, earning him a looks from Petunia's friends. Padfoot tilted his head back at Lily. "Merlin, do muggles not learn astronomy?"

"Muggles?" One of the boys asked.

"Lily!" Petunia snapped. Violet had told me about Lily's sister; she hated magic and any reference to it. "Get them out!"

"No, I rather like them here." Lily crossed her arms and gave a smirk that made me want to tackle her to the ground and snog her. Though, everything Lily did made me want to do that.

"I'm going to tell Mum."

"Tell me what?"

**-General POV- **

Gemma Evans was an attractive woman, who looked much like Lily, with bright red hair and dazzling green eyes. She poured James another cup of tea, and again commented on how cute Lily's friends were. By now, Lily was blushing just as much as Remus was.

"You should have brought them here sooner, Lily Flower." Mrs. Evans said, sitting in a big arm chair, looking around at the boys again.

"Oh, yes, they're lovely boys." Violet said, winking at her brother.

"Well, I thought we'd at least meet James!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "You're always talking about him."

James raised an eyebrow, saying "Oh, does she?" the same time Lily burned brighter and said, "Mum!"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Evans said, ignoring her daughter. "She's either complaining to Violet about you, or telling me how obnoxious you are. But you know girls; they always mean the opposite of what they say."

"And that's how rape happens." Violet joked, taking a sip of tea. Mrs. Evans laughed at this, and James really began to like Lily's mother.

**-0-0-0-**

"I wish she would just stay at that freak school of hers." Petunia huffed, angrily stirring her tea at the kitchen table.

"The lot of them should be contained," Vernon shook his head, "they're a danger to us all, with their abnormalities."

"She gets all the attention. Mum and Dad just love that little weirdo." Petunia complained, crushing her cookie in her hand. "Did you see how Mum swooned over Lily's freak boyfriend? I swear, she likes Lily's best friend more than me."

Vernon patted her hand, shaking his head again, "It's not your fault you're related to such filth."

"Lily's going to get killed, messing with all those ridiculous spells." Petunia said 'spells' like a dirty word. "I overhead her one summer talking about some Lord that didn't like normal people. He wants to kill them."

Vernon scoffed. "Ridiculous." He said, like no one would ever want him dead. "Just hope she doesn't breed. Fat lot of good her children would ever do."

**-Lily- **

"Sorry about my mum." I said, to no one in particular as we entered my room. James grinned broadly. Of course, _he _didn't mind my mother at all; she was undeniably beautiful for a woman of 40 and she fed his ginormous ego even more than the teachers at school did.

"No, no, she was lovely." Sirius said, flipping through my records, looking at them like they were going to bite him. "I do get the impression she wanted you to have hot, dirty sex with our boy here."

Violet snorted, "I think Gemma would rather be having sex with James."

"Not sure how Mr. Evans would feel about that," James said, poking around my bookcase. "But, I wouldn't mind." I gave him a disgusted look. "Oi, Lils, if it's true what they say, and you grow up to look like your mum, I'd gladly be married to you."

"Yes, because the only problem you've ever had was Lily accepting your offers to go out with her." Remus said sarcastically. James was the only one not laughing.

"What's up your sister's ass, Lily?" Sirius asked, playing with my Beatles record. I grabbed it away from him before he could use it as a Frisbee.

"She's always like that." I answered, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, the first time I came over here, she cried, saying I was going to poison her breakfast," Violet supplied. "I really should have done it when I had the chance." She said, no hint of joking.

"She scares me a little." Remus said seriously, looking down at the floor. We stared blankly at him for a moment before breaking into laughter.

**-General-**

Mrs. Evans insisted the kids stay for dinner. While Lily nearly tried to drag the boys back to the fire place, Sirius and James gladly accepted the offer.

Lily's father was ginormous man, taller than even Sirius, with close cut brown hair and a thick mustache. He glared at James, who was seated very close to Lily, every chance he got. James tried not to look at him.

"Mummy," Petunia whined yet again. "Can we please go?"

"Tuney, we have guests." Mrs. Evans scolded.

"They're Lily's friends, not mine."

"I like to think of us as friends, Tuney." Sirius said, pseudo-seriously.

"Petunia." Petunia snapped. Sirius was about to make a sarcastic comment back, but Violet cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. She knew that Petunia would be insufferable if given cause.

"So," Mr. Evans said, in his low, rumbling voice, "James, Violet hasn't told us much about what your parents do in the wizarding world." Vernon, who kept his distance from the werewolf next to him, flinched at the mention of the abnormalities in the room.

"They're sort of like…ambassadors for the Minister of Magic." James explained, glancing over to Violet to see if he'd said it clearly enough for muggles. She nodded and Vernon scoffed.

"You people have a minister?"

"Despite what you think, Mr. Dursley," Violet said in a voice so posh it made the others think she'd borrowed it from one of Petunia's friends, "Wizards are a civilized people."

Vernon scoffed again, shaking his head.

"You know," Sirius supplied, swallowing his mouthful of potatoes, "You'd probably get on with my parents, Dursley." The wizards at the table suppressed a laugh. Vernon laughed, but for a different reason. "No, really, they're really big on judging other people based on blood status."

Mr. Evans let out a grumbling laugh. It frightened James a bit, but he took it as a good sign.

"I highly doubt Vernie would have anything in common with _your _kind," Petunia said. James thought that if she had her nose any higher in the air, she might catch a broomstick.

"You'd be surprised, Petunia," Violet said. "Some wizards can be fairly rude, also." Petunia glared daggers at her sister's best friend.

"What about you, Remus?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Do your parents work at the Ministry of Magic, too?"

"No, ma'am," Remus said. "My mother is a nurse in Cardiff."

"Oh, she's not a witch?" Remus shook his head. Though most Slytherins mocked Remus for it, he wasn't ashamed that his mother was a muggle healer. "What about your father, dear? Is he a wizard, or are you like Lily?" Mrs. Evans beamed proudly at her red headed daughter.

"He was a wizard." Remus said, quietly. Mrs. Evans seemed to catch on and gave him a sad smile and nudged the plate of chocolate cake towards him. He smiled back at her.

"What woman in her right mind would marry a freak?" Vernon asked. Remus looked angry and James and Violet stood up.

"Oi!" They said together. "Don't insult his mum."

"I think you should leave, Dursley."

"I think I should." Vernon got up, Petunia going after him.

"I'm sorry about him, Remus." Lily said, patting Remus' arm.

"Lily!" Petunia came back, wiping tears away from her horsey face. "You and your freak friends are ruining my life. Just go back to your magic school and never come back. I. Hate. You." She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs.

"Petunia Mary!" Mrs. Evans said. The Marauders looked down awkwardly.

Though Lily fought with her sister and didn't really like to be around her, it still hurt when Petunia reminded her of how unalike the sisters were.

James put a comforting hand on her back, and for once, she was glad he was there.

**Consider this a New Year's Eve gift. **


	11. Chapter 11

**-Lily- **

I woke up to Violet singing loudly from the shower. I laughed to myself and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

After the incident with my sister, my mother made us stay for more cake and we didn't get home until late last night.

The door of Violet's bedroom opened, just as the shower turned off. Severus stepped in, his back turned as he shut the door quietly, probably thinking I was still asleep.

"I'm already awake, Sev." I said, stretching my arms over my head. "How was your night?"

Severus turned to face me, his head hung low so his long black hair covered his face.

"Sev?" He didn't need to say anything for me to know what had happened. I jumped up and made Severus look up at me. A bruise was already formed around his eye and a nasty cut rested on his nose.

When we were kids, Severus would come to my house at odd hours, with a bruise or a cut claiming he'd fallen or his mother's angry cat, Socrates, had scratched him. Even then, I knew he was lying.

"Again?" I asked. He nodded silently. I grabbed my wand and healed the cut as best I could. "What happened this time?"

"Mum was talking too loudly." He said with a sarcastic smile. "Wasn't going to let the bastard hit her again." I pulled Severus into a hug.

"Sev! You're back." Violet came back into the room, toweling off her dark hair. Severus turned to her and, seeing his black eye, her smile fell from her face. "I'll kill him," Violet said. "Severus, why didn't you come back here earlier?"

"It's alright," Severus said, sitting down. "He left for the pub after. I'd told my mother I would stay, anyways."

Violet and I looked to each other.

"Your poor mum," Violet said, shaking her head and patting Severus's arm. "And I always thought it was wizards who were barbarians."

Severus just shrugged, sitting on Violet's bed. I was looking for more words of comfort, but I found none and opted for the much simpler side hug.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud crack, like a tree snapping in half. Violet, who was much more accustom to apparition than I was, barely flinched.

"Now who could that be," Violet said, getting up to go to the door. She stopped short when a barely knee-high creature that looked like he was made of leather popped in front of her. He had ears like a bat, brown eyes that took up most of his face, a bulbous nose, and a large, ugly red sweater that dragged to his toes. I remembered that sweater; James wore it his first year at Hogwarts. I'd never seen a house elf before, but I assumed this was one of the Potters'.

"Conroy!" Violet exclaimed, picking the little creature up and hugging him. Conroy the house elf wrapped his spindly arms around Violet.

"I thought house elves wore pillow cases and tea towels?" I asked Severus.

"As if Violet would let that happen."

"But aren't they set free if they get clothes?" Severus just shrugged.

"Hello, Violet," Conroy said, in a squeaky voice. "Conroy's missed you, he has."

"I've missed you, too," Violet said. "Are Mum and Dad here? I didn't think they'd be home," Violet set the house elf down.

"Master and Mistress came to check in with you kiddies," Conroy said. "They'd like you downstairs, they would," Conroy turned to Severus and I. "Hello, Missy and Misty," He said, bowing very low. "Conroy, from the House of Potters, at your service."

I bowed in return, causing the old house elf to giggle. "Hello, Mr. Conroy, I'm Lily."

"Oh, Conroy's heard much of you, Missy Lily," Conroy said. "And of you, Misty Sev. Violet likes you two very, very much."

"We're pretty fond of her, too," I said. Conroy turned back to Violet.

"Master and Mistress would like you downstairs," He said, offering his hand to Violet to lead the way, as if she wouldn't know. Violet took his hand and Conroy offered his other hand to me. I took it, amused by the adorable little creature.

Coming down from his room, James, followed by the Marauders, had a house elf on his shoulders. She had stringy white hair, droopy, blue eyes, and a t-shirt worn as a dress, tied off in the middle with a Christmas ribbon.

"Ah, yes," James said, seeing us. "Bipsy, this is Lily and Snivellus." The little house elf smacked her small hand on James's head, making him smirk.

"James, Bipsy's taught you better than that," she said, then turned to Severus. "Bipsy apologizes for James' behavior, Misty Sev."

"That's alright, Miss Bipsy," I said. "We're used to it by now," James scowled at me.

"What a polite young lady you are, Missy Lily," Bipsy said.

"How long have you worked for the Potters, Mr. Conroy?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"Conroy and Bipsy have worked for Master and Mistress for 37 years," Conroy said. "Taking care of Violet and James since they came into the world, Conroy and Bipsy has."

"You're older than dirt, aren't ya, Bips?" Sirius asked, looking up at the old house elf with a grin.

"You're lucky you're handsome, Misty Sirius. Bipsy wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face, she wouldn't."

"James Godric, how many times have I told you to keep your hair in line?" Mrs. Potter stood with her hands on her hips, looking at her son as we came down the stairs.

The Potters were quite old. I'd read that wizards and witches lived much longer, but the Potters looked nearly as old as Dumbledore. Mrs. Potter was a short, thin woman with long, silver hair that was braided down her back. Her hair had once been blond, as Violet had shown me pictures. She had James and Violet's round, hazel eyes. Mr. Potter was a tall man with a permanent grin on his face, much like his son. Violet and James had inherited his black hair; his had long ago turned white, but it still stuck out all over the place.

"It's not my fault, Mum," James said, even while mussing it up himself.

Mrs. Potter smiled at the rest of us warmly, "Hello, boys, Lily."

We all said our greetings and she approached Severus and I. "I don't think I formally introduced myself last time we met," she said, "I'm Alma Potter. That's my husband, Lamont."

"Have you kids been staying out of trouble?" Mr. Potter asked, smirking like he knew that the Marauders had not. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Potter had been a bit wild in his youth, something else he'd passed down to his son.

"'Course, Dad," Sirius said, waving him off, but returning his sly grin. He must be close with the Potters; he came to their house ever holiday.

"Merlin, I hope no toilet seats are missing," Mrs. Potter said. "I hope you've been keeping an eye on your brother, Violet."

"I don't have enough eyes, Mum," Violet answer, making Bipsy nod in agreement.

Wizarding families always amused me. I always expected them to be so much different than muggle families, but they were nearly the same. The parents still argued, the kids still fought, and everyone still sat around one table for dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't stay long. They joined us for a breakfast of pancakes and eggs, but they had more business to attend to in America. Bipsy and Conroy decided their vacation had been long enough and set out cleaning the large house.

"Vi," I asked, gathering looking for my jeans. "How old are your parents, exactly?"

"Mum's ninety-one and Dad's ninety-three," Violet answered, like that was completely normal thing.

"That would've made them in their seventies when you and James were born," I said. They were definitely older than my grandparents.

"Wizards are different than muggles, Lily," Severus reminded me.

"They just didn't get around to having kids," Violet shrugged. "They're old, but still useful," She grinned. Her smirk was so much like James'.

I wondered why I had never noticed. Violet's jokes and her smile never bothered me; in fact, they were part of the reason she was my best friend, but they were also almost exactly the same as James', and he continued to dance on the last nerve I had. Though, James didn't bother me so much anymore.

James Potter had grown on me.


End file.
